Left With You
by KurunaGirl
Summary: Devastated over seeing her #1 idol with another girl, Brianna wonders if she could ever love again. But when she sees Gary Oak, she feels some sparks, but can't be sure they're real. Is this the beginning of a beautiful relationship? SidelineShipping.
1. Rebellious

Left With You

Collaboration story by KurunaGirl and AdorableMe

Hi peoples! This is the collaboration story between me and the awesomest author in the world, AdorableMe! We're going to alternate between writing alternate chapters, so it's going to be a lot of fun!

We two made up a new shipping: SidelineShipping between Brianna and Gary! This story mainly focuses on SidelineShipping, but you might see a little Contestshipping at the beginning.

This chapter is written by AdorableMe!

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Devastated over seeing her #1 idol with another girl, Brianna wonders if she could ever love again. But when she sees Gary Oak, she feels some sparks, but can't be sure they're real. Is this the beginning of a beautiful relationship? Follow Brianna on her journey to love.<em>

_Chapter one: Rebellious_

* * *

><p>"Flygon, use flamethrower and then use sandstorm!"<p>

Flygon flew up into the air and let out a burst of fire and sand, creating a huge fire tornado. The tornado ceased when the pokemon whipped out its long tail at it.

The said pokemon looked up at its trainer for approval. It grinned when its short red haired master burst into applause and threw herself at the flygon.

"That was perfect, flygon!" Brianna cried, "Absolutely perfect!" she let go of her flygon and pumped a fist in the air. "We're sure to win the contest! Then, we can go to and show him the ribbon!"

Flygon sighed and shook its head at its master's obsession to gain Drew's respect.

Brianna didn't notice her pokemon's disapproval and went on talking about her dreams of her and Drew getting married. Flygon ignored its trainor and returned itself to its pokeball. Brianna cocked her head at it.

"Flygon, what's wrong?"

She got no answer. She shrugged and smiled up at the sky happily.

"Off to Saffron City!"

**...**

"Brianna?"

The red haired girl turned her head to the sound of the voice, and her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

Her idol. Her crush. Her dream prince was standing right in front of her. His hair looked so soft and silky, and his emerald eyes never stopped amazing her. He was so…mesmerizing to her.

"Brianna?"

She looked at the floor nervously. "Mr. Drew...hello."

He nodded. "Are you entering the contest?"

Brianna had went off daydreaming. "What?" she asked. She realized his question. "Oh, yes, I'll be entering." She grinned foolishly at Drew. "Vibrava evolved! I trained really hard, Mr. Drew!"

Brianna beamed at his nod of approval.

"I am too." He stated.

Brianna gasped. The contest was going to be really hard to beat if Drew is entering.

Drew raised his eyebrows.

"How many ribbons do you have?"

Brianna put up three fingers. "Three," she replied. She searched his face for any sign of being adoration, but found none. She sighed and looked around.

They were in the lobby of the Pokemon Center in Saffron City. It was late at night, and the moon was full.

Brianna positioned herself in the moon's light, hoping that Drew would realize how pretty she was in the moonlight. She smoothed out her new pixie haircut and looked at Drew.

"Mr. Drew, did you notice anything new about me?"

Drew glanced at her, barely, and said, "Hold on, Bree."

Brianna squealed inside. Bree! He gave her a nickname! That _has _to mean that he had some interest in her, right?

Drew waved at something behind her. "May! Over here!" he called.

Brianna's face darkened. May. The girl that liked Mr. Drew. The girl who he has respect for.

The brown haired co-ordinator smiled and came over to Brianna and Drew. She had matured over the years, and had become a beautiful young woman at seventeen, even Brianna had to admit. She got rid of the bandana, so her hair flowed freely down her back, held by a black headband. She wore the same green and orange outfit, and as much as Brianna wanted to deny it, May was perfect.

She gave Drew a charming smile, and he gave her one back in return. Brianna glared at her, wanting to smack her in the face for being the only female co-ordinator Drew had respect for. But as soon as May turned to her, Brianna put on a fake smile.

"Hello, May!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi Brianna! It's been what, two years since I saw you! Right Drew?"

Drew nodded, looking at May, and not Brianna. Brianna cursed at her inside. How dare she talk to Mr. Drew in such an informal way!

"I'm entering the contest for my fourth ribbon!" Brianna said, proudly.

May nodded. "I'm entering for my fifth ribbon."

Drew said, "Me too."

Brianna grit her teeth. She's always ahead of her. Brianna pinched her hand behind her back to keep from bursting with rage.

May thought about the times she had encountered Brianna. Not many times. Although she had appeared in Johto with her along with Drew, Soledad, and Harley. She smiled at her obsession with Drew. May had always saw Brianna's hate towards her as a threat, but she stopped thinking that when she met up with Brianna in Johto. May thought of Brianna's obsession as…cute. She smiled.

"So Brianna, this contest is a double contest. Who's your partner?"

Brianna bit her lip. She had no idea that it was a _double_ contest. Brianna never competes in double contests. She had no one to partner with. But no, she couldn't back down now. Not when Mr. Drew was watching. Not when May was there. No. She couldn't do that. Brianna turned to face May.

"Who's your partner?" she asked.

May shrugged. "I don't have a partner."

May could've sworn that Drew's face brightened when she said that, but she couldn't be sure. Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

"Don't have any friends, May?" he sneered.

May's mouth dropped. "I do too!" she protested. "They're just not here." May straightened her shoulders and smirked at Drew. "So who's _your_ partner?"

Drew's face flushed. "My friends are away too." He looked down at the floor.

Brianna beamed. Mr. Drew didn't have a partner! Would he be willing to be hers? Brianna reached into her bag and pulled out a lipstick. She turned away to put it on, and then turned back to Drew and straightened up.

"Mr. Drew," she began. "Erm, would you be willing to-"

Knowing what she was about to say, Drew panicked and turned to May. "May, do you wanna be my partner?"

Hesitantly, May said yes, and Brianna glared at her. Drew smirked.

"We start practicing tomorrow. Bring Beautifly and Blaziken. Knowing you, you'd probably sleep in late, so we'll practice in the afternoon. In the park." He said.

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she stated. Brianna looked at her enviously.

May shrugged at Brianna as if to say, 'What can I do?', but Brianna turned away and stuck her nose in the air as if she didn't have a care in the world. May stretched her arms and yawned.

"I better go to sleep," she said. "Goodnight!"

Drew said, "I'd better head back too. Bye." He turned and raised one hand in farewell.

Brianna turned to May as soon as he was gone. "I'm going to win this contest and gain respect for Mr. Drew! And you're not stopping me!" She pointed at May.

May shrugged, unfazed by Brianna's threat. "Goodnight." She turned and left.

Brianna cursed under her breath. It didn't matter to her that Drew was entering too. She was going to beat May and gain her idol's respect.

And no one was going to get in her way.

_'But wait,'_ her conscious told her. '_You need a partner! Registration is tomorrow, and Mr. Drew is with May!'_

_'Oh shut up,'_ Brianna told her conscious._ 'Mind your own business.'_

_'But your life is my business!'_ Her conscious protested. _'I'm your conscious!'_

Brianna mentally sighed. '_Okay conscious.'_

_'Oh, please call me Irene,'_ her conscious said, pleased.

"Yeah whatever," Brianna said.

She looked up and everyone in the center was staring at her. Brianna flushed red. She didn't mean to say that aloud!

Nurse Joy peered at Brianna carefully. "Dear, who exactly are you talking to? Do you…" she hesitated. Brianna's eyes widened when she realized what Nurse Joy wanted to say. "Need help?" she asked, horrified. "No!" Nurse Joy sighed and left her.

_'See how stupid you are?'_ Irene snickered.

Brianna imagined herself throwing a hammer at the name Irene. Irene complained, ow!

Forget her, Brianna told herself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter One? Please review!<p> 


	2. Hurt

This chapter is written by me, KurunaGirl!

Sorry for the late update! (Directed to readers and the possibly very annoyed AdorableMe) I don't really think you'd like to know the reason why. (Homework!)

It's sort of fun to see how differently we write. XD

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Hurt<em>

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

After three gruelling years, he has finally done it.

As he picks up the stray hair from a Mamoswine, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's the last of it," he says mostly to himself. He puts the hair carefully in a plastic bag packs up the few articles he carried with him: a camera, a pair of scissors and his Pokémon. It was only sheer luck that the Mamoswine sneezed and the very hair that Gary had been trying to collect for a week flew out of its nose.

Too excited to walk back to the laboratory, he rushes back and nearly crashes in Professor Rowan.

"Slow down, what just happened?" Professor Rowan asks in a concerned voice, peering at Gary over the stack of documents he managed to hold on to.

"I finally collected it for you, Professor!" Gary exclaims, showing Professor Rowan the stray hair. The said Professor holds the plastic bag with a thankful look on his face.

"Thank you Gary, for doing that tremendously difficult task for me!" Professor Rowan says with unusual fervour. "I never liked Mamoswine; too unpredictable and with the brain of a potato." He studies Gary for a moment longer, trying to figure out why he's so happy. Finally, it clicks. Gary has finished his research on every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. Professor Rowan breaks into a smile mirroring Gary's.

"Well, since you have officially finished your research in Sinnoh, you can go back to Kanto now," Professor Rowan says to an excited Gary. "I have a private helicopter to speed up your travels. Just give me the word when you want to leave."

* * *

><p>Gary smiled as he saw the familiar landscape of Kanto appear over the horizon. He couldn't wait to see Professor Oak after a year, and maybe have a battle with Ash again. After the helicopter touched down on the landing pad right outside Pallet Town, Gary thanked the driver and slowly walked to the laboratory in the distance. Nothing had changed from what he had seen a year ago when he came to visit. As he crossed the road across the laboratory, a familiar face stopped him.<p>

"Well, hi! I haven't seen you in a long time," Gary said coolly to a girl with auburn hair. The girl turned to him and tilted her head in confusion.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" the girl asked quizzically. Gary nearly lost his composure but quickly recovered.

"Well, a few years ago, while I was battling the gyms in Kanto and Johto you and a few of your friends were cheering me on in those battles. Now do you remember me?" Gary said, smiling in what he thought was an alluring way.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're Gary Oak?" the girl, also known as one of Gary's cheerleaders said, shocked. "I really didn't recognise you! You look so different now! After you disappeared off into another region, we tried searching for you, but we had no idea where to look! We asked Professor Oak, but he told us not to bother you anymore."

"Oh," Gary said, his heart sinking for some particular reason. Did he really look different? People from Sinnoh could easily recognise him and Professor Oak's grandson. "So, what do you do now in your spare time?"

The girl smiled at his question, happy that it was something she could cheerfully answer to. "Well, with you suddenly going incognito, our band of girls didn't know what to do for a while. Then the awesomest _Drew Hayden_ came to Kanto! He's so hot, and so confident and great! We go to the contests he participates in, and if we can't, then we watch his contests on TV! His appeals and battles are awesome! Did I even mention I have a sighed photograph from him? He even touched my hand!"

Gary sighed and walked away from the former cheerleader. "Hey, where are you going now?" the girl asked. "I haven't finished!"

"I need to get going to the laboratory," Gary replied. "See you around."

The girl shrugged and nodded. "OK then," she agreed. "Hope to see you soon! We're going to Drew's contest tomorrow, so maybe we'll have to see each other a little while later."

"Yeah," Gary muttered to himself as he entered the laboratory. "I'll see you in a few year's time or something." He was so busy wishing that he still had at least one cheerleader left that he didn't notice the laboratory was quiet. Too quiet. Most of the machines were turned off and all the documents had been locked in numerous cabinets. The whole place looked deserted.

"Professor Oak?" Gary called out tentatively. "Are you here?"

A very scruffy Professor Oak appeared in the doorway, smiling at his grandson.

"Well, Gary, I didn't expect you here today!" he said cheerfully, trying to smooth his hair and his clothes at the same time. "As you can see, I've cleaned up the laboratory and I'm planning to have a little break to write more poetry. I was going to ask Tracy to watch the lab, but he had to go back home for a while so I decided to clean up a bit. But seeing you here means that I guess I don't even need to clean the laboratory!"

"Wait, Professor Oak, slow down!" Gary said. "Why didn't you mention you wanted a break from being Professor before? Why are you suddenly cleaning up the lab? You haven't done that for years! And how about all the Pokémon here? Who will take care of them?"

Professor Oak grinned. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you've been away for so long," he said sheepishly. "One day, when Muk threw up all over me and my precious poetry book, I decided that I can't really write poetry and run the lab at the same time. So, I decided to take a break and let Tracy take over for a while, Unfortunately, he was called back home and I decided to clean this place up while waiting. All the Pokémon here are currently being taken care of by Delia, since she didn't have much to do and liked all of the Pokémon here anyway. Since you're here, you can run the lab now! Any more questions?"

"Wait, so you want me to take care of the lab for you?" Gary said after absorbing everything for a moment.

"Of course!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "You have so much experience with Pokémon now, and I was planning to pass this lab on to you when I got too old anyways! You can treat this as practise! I'll just tell Tracy that I don't need his help anymore for the time being and he can stay in the Orange Islands and visit his family!"

"Umm, sorry Professor, but I actually want to take a break for a while," Gary admitted. "I've been researching Pokémon in Sinnoh for three years already. Can you let me have a little time to think about it?"

"Sure, of course!" Professor Oak said. "Though I'd rather hope you take care of the lab, I know you've worked hard these few years. Eat, rest and think about it some more. Just tell me as soon as possible, okay?"

* * *

><p>Please review and tell us what you think!<p>

Also, read AdorableMe's stories! They're completely awesome! Her newest one is titled Language of Love, about Contestshipping and Ikarishipping, and has a bit of French in it as well! It's very romantic, non? XD


	3. Stuck

Left With You

Collaboration story by KurunaGirl and AdorableMe

_Summary: Devastated over seeing her #1 idol with another girl, Brianna wonders if she could ever love again. But when she sees Gary Oak, she feels some sparks, but can't be sure they're real. Is this the beginning of a beautiful relationship? Follow Brianna on her journey to love._

_Chapter Three: Stuck_

_By: AdorableMe_

* * *

><p>"So, then, the man was like, 'Excuse you, young lady!' and I was like, 'Well, of course I'm not as old as you!' and then, he was so shocked, probably because he was too stupid to think that I would make a comeback like that, and then, he like, GLARED at me! Can you believe it? Who would glare at me? I am like, the most awesome person ever, and then, I took my purse, and swung it right at him. And he was like, 'I am going to call the police!' And I was like, 'You should, because you really need to get arrested for glaring at me!', and…"<p>

Brianna groaned and held her head in her hands. Will this girl just shut up already? But, no, instead of being a good girl taking the place of a sick Nurse Joy, this girl-no this _thing_ is telling the story of her whole life!

"…So are you participating in the contest that's tomorrow?"

Brianna blinked. Anger boiled up inside of her. "Contest?" she yelled. "What contest? I don't have a chance if you don't give me my pokemon now and stop rambling your whole life story!"

The girl cocked her head and shrugged. She turned around for a few minutes, searching through some drawers. Finally, she turned around with four pokeballs. Brianna took them. The girl sighed.

"You know, I used to be a co-ordinator." Brianna looked confused. This girl was a co-ordinator? She would probably get kicked out of the contest just for greeting the judges. She snickered and didn't bother to hide it.

"I almost won a Grand Festival, but I lost at the last second. I feel so stupid!" The girl shook her head sadly.

"Um…" Brianna wasn't sure what to say. Should she comfort the girl, or leave her alone?

'Why don't you ask her to be your partner?' Irene asked. Brianna fumed.

Can you shut up? Or get out of my life? Or both? She screamed inside her head.

'No can do! But she does have experience, and she does seem to miss coordinating a lot, so why not?'

Are you crazy! She'll talk so much, and I won't be able to be rid of her! Brianna explained.

'You are such a cruel person,' Irene whispered. 'So cruel.'

Brianna sighed. "What's your name?" The girl looked taken back, but quickly recovered and said, "Erica."

"So, um, Erica, would you like to maybe, be my partner in the contest?" She said in fast, to get it over with. Erica beamed and grabbed a very surprised Brianna's hands.

"Or course I would!" Erica shrieked. She grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and tossed it in the air, twirling.

"Bellossum, shine!"

A little, drowsy looking Bellossum came out, looking around confused. Erica grabbed the poor little Bellossums's flower shaped hands.

"We'll be in a contest tomorrow! Isn't that exciting? I CAN'T WAIT!"

I sighed, loosening my shoulders. At least she didn't have an ugly pokemon. But that was before I saw her take out another pokeball. She has a Jinx. Ugh. You know, I really don't like Jinxes. They're so…weird! They look like fatty purple humans! No offense, Jinx. Of course, I didn't say that, because I am oh so kind.

"Let's go practice!" I suggested, while Erica was hugging-more like suffocating-her pokemon.

She agreed, and on our way to the park, we engaged in a small conversation.

"I'll use my Butterfree and you can use your Bellossum for the appeals. Then for battling, you'll use Jinx, and I'll use Flygon. Okay?" She nodded, eagerly. "So I was thinking..."We were at the park and I froze when I saw who was there. I got my imaginary pompoms ready. Cheerleader time!

Give me a D!

Give me an R

Give me an E!

Give me a W!

What does that spell? DREW!

Total fangirl moment.

There he was, standing under the birch tree commanding his Masquerain with grace. His hair blowing in the wind, bangs covering one eye, as he smiled, proud of his performance. And then, he did it. In the flesh. He reached up to his head with one hand and lightly flicked his bangs out of the way of his gleaming emerald eye. The hair flick.

Erica noticed me staring at him, and must have thought I was sick or something, because she said, "You okay, um…" I looked startled, and then remembered that I never told her my name.

"Brianna."

She looked relieved and nodded, reaching up to feel my forehead. "Are you okay? I mean, you're all red!"

I pulled her hand away from my head and shook my head, and then began to once more stare at Mr. Drew. Oh no! I forgot to add Mr. in my cheer! I'm so disrespectful!

Erica followed my gaze to Dr-I mean, Mr. Drew. Erica smiled prettily and raised her eyes suggestively at me. I ignored her, but blushed anyway.

"He's cute, isn't he?" She asked, sighing, almost-Hey wait, is she doing that _longingly_?

"YES!" I blurted before I could help myself. "Very, VERY CUTE!"

Erica's eyes twinkled. "Well not as cute as…" She frowned. "Never mind." She was silent for a long time with me, watching Mr. Drew. But then, spoke again. "I know what you mean. They do make the cutest couple, don't they? Don't worry, we all long for that kind of love."

What the heck?

Oh.

She was talking about that May who was practicing her appeals next to Mr. Drew. I was too busy noticing Mr. Drew's flawless presence, that I didn't notice the imperfection next to him. She was practicing with her Beautifly, trying to live up to Mr. Drew's spectacularness. Um…is that a word? Whatever. Creative, extraordinary words deserve to describe his uh…magestiness power. There! I thought. I invented a word!

'I think you mean magestic, not magestiness,' Irene reminded me.

Shut up.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't know how it happened. I was arguing with Irene, for correcting my imaginative words, and while I was doing that, I didn't notice Erica go up to May and Drew and invite them to dinner. As we're eating spaghetti (ramen noodles for May) I realize that Drew was toying with something in his pocket. I leaned over nervously and whispered, "What'cha doin'?"<p>

He jumped up, startled, and took his hand out quickly. "Just eating dinner!" he lied. Well, I think he lied. Hey, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be respectful to Mr. Drew!

"Sorry!" I squeaked. May was eating, so she didn't notice anything, but I think Erica did.

"So…" Erica started. Drew looked up from his pocket. May looked up from her noodles. And I continued to stare at her. After a while, nobody said a thing.

…Awkward silence…

"How's life?"

We all looked up to see a blonde haired waitress loom over us cheerfully.

"Umm…"

"It's time for your bill!"

May looked frightened. "But we didn't finish eating!"

"Well, there are other customers waiting for a seat, so you have to leave!" She slammed the bill on the table.

"So you're kicking us out?" Drew concluded, but it sounded like a question.

"No duh Sherlock."

Drew signed the bill and the waitress rushed us out. I smiled at Mr. Drew sweetly. "Thank you for paying the bill, Mr. Drew!"

"Yeah, Mr. Rose," May muttered under her breath. Drew glared at her.

"Well, we'll be going!" Erica said quickly, and she pulled me away.

"Wait, Mr. Drew!"

* * *

><p>Oh no. This is not how the story's supposed to go. I am supposed to be battling a pair that I don't know, not battling Mr. Drew and May on the first round!<p>

"Erica, how're we supposed to win?" Then realizing how it sounded, I quickly said, "I know that it's easy to beat May, but what about Mr. Drew?"

She grinned. "It doesn't matter if we win; let's just have fun!" she cheered. I cursed under my breath. Erica, life is not just a bucket of rainbows and unicorns…

"Erica?"

Erica and I spun around to see who was talking. Erica's grin dissolved into a frown.

"Joshua?"

"Erica?" I said her name this time. She answered, 'yes' but was still looking at this 'Joshua'. "Erica, who the heck is this?"

"Nobody." She turned around, but Joshua grabbed her shoulder. "Erica, we need to talk," he said.

She sighed. "This will take one minute." She walked away, with Joshua trailing beside her.

I protested, "We're on in 30 seconds!" But she was already gone.

Great, just great. I'm stuck in a contest, with no partner, and is about to be against my top idol, and my top enemy. Sigh. I never saw a black glameow! Why is this happening to me? I don't even know when I see a superstitious!

Irene sighed.

'It's superstition.'

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
